Crossing lines
by LuciusEstOmen
Summary: Mit einer langsamen Bewegung strichen die Finger des Blonden über die Phiole in seinen Händen, die eisgrauen Augen interessiert durch das saphirgrüne Innere gleiten lassend, als ihn eine Stimme aufschreckte. Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy Liebe? Oneshot


**Titel: **Crossing lines  
**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere sind keineswegs meiner Fiktion entsprungen, sondern gehören zu den Harry Potter Figuren J.K.Rowlings. Ich habe mir nur die Frechheit erlaubt ihnen meine Handlungen und Gedanken aufzuzwängen.  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere: **Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy  
**Rating:** M 16+  
**A/N: **Ich sollte vorweg nehmen das Lucius in dieser FF ein mensch ist o.ô, kein dumpfsinniger Schläger, kein brutaler Ehemann der Narcissa aus Zwang heiratete – man soll es kaum glauben, aber er liebt sie. Selbstverständlich auf eine malfoy'sche Art und Weise. Lesen, nur lesen und ihr werdet verstehen.

**Crossing lines**

Langsam schoben sich die letzen Wolke vor die Sonne und hinterlies die Welt sich selbst, entnommen ihrer Strahlen weiteten sich die Schatten, drohten in das Anwesen zu schleichen, es einzunehmen in ihrer Schwärze. Mit einer unendlichen Gewissheit zu siegen schoben sie sich an den Mauern hinauf – drangen durch die Fenster hinein, sähten Dunkelheit, Melancholie.. es nahm alles ein.. Im Inneren des Anwesens zuckte ein Mann zusammen, überrascht von seinen Gedanken, wie es schien, schloss er die Augen, stütze sich an, die Faust geballt an die Wand gelehnt. Er durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen, es durfte nicht schon wieder geschehen. Entschieden nickte sich ebenjener Mann zu und hob den Blick an, sein Spiegelbild vor Augen stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf die schmalen Lippen. Ihm sahen eisgraue Augen entgegen, taxierten ihn, schienen ihn zu durchbohren wie geschmolzenes Silber in einen Diamantenen Dolch gefasst konnte er seinem eigenen Blick kaum ausweichen. Kurz schloss er Lider über den kalt wirkenden Augen und sammelte sich, knapp darauf lies er den Blick weiterwandern.. ein schmales Gesicht, spitze Züge, ein schmaler Mund, nicht verkniffen – und doch war ein freundlicher, glücklicher Ausdruck auf diesen Lippen nur selten zu sehen. Selbstzufrieden hob sich der linke Mundwinkel etwas an, er wusste um seine Wirkung, er kostete sie aus. Es wirkte arrogant, dieses 'Lächeln', es hatte einen Ausdruck des unnahbaren.. es lies die Iris noch kühler wirken. Beinahe sanft schnitt sich der musternde Blick über das Glas hinweg, strich um die hellen Haare, ein strahlendes Platinblond..- ein kaltes Blond, nicht wie Hafer, nicht wie Gold das in der Sonne erscheint, mehr wie Silber gegossen in ein Faserbett, erstarrt zu einem weißlichen Ton der den Eindruck von Unschuld vermittelte, so zart.. Langsam sank die Hand die Wand entlang hinab, strich mit den Fingerkuppen über die Struktur.

Unendlich bedacht wendete sich der Mann ab von seinem zweiten Ich und schritt durch den Salon des Anwesend, beiläufig den Kamin entzündend – die Schatten vertreibend, ließ er ihn erleuchten. Das Licht schien sich durch den großen Raum zu fressen, erfüllte jede noch so kleine Ecke mit seiner Wärme, doch blieben die Schatten in den Winkeln, verborgen, voller Hinterlist – doch nun erschienen sie freundlich gesinnt, nicht bedrohlich wie eine alte Erinnerung die nur existiert um vergessen zu werden. Lautlos sank der Mann in den Sessel, kurz mit geschlossenen Augen, dann mit den Fingern über den Siegelring streichend.. 'L.M.', seine Initialien, Lucius Malfoy, für diesen Namen standen sie, dieser Name stand für ihn, war bekannt.. hatte Einfluss auf jedermann, zuweilen positiv, zumeist negativ. Ein kühles Schmunzeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, ließen ihn spöttisch wirken, abweisend. Was war heute nur für ein Tag? Der Namensträger seufzte leise und lies den Zauberstab in einer lässigen Bewegung aus dem Ärmel gleiten, ein „Alohomora" entwich seinem Mund, ein Klicken war zu hören – die Welt war nicht mehr ausgeschlossen. Leicht ließ Lucius den Kopf in den Nacken sinken, den ganzen Tag über hatte er sich abgehalten den Raum zu verlassen, allein mit seinen Gedanken, allein mit dem Gewissen, welches auch er besaß. Nur kam es selten zu Wort, wurde meist begraben von Pflichten, eigenen Zurechtweisungen. Seine Frau.. sie musste noch immer in der Küche sein wo er sie verlassen hatte, er schloss die Augen und sammelte sich erneut. Es durfte nicht wieder passieren, nicht schon wieder durfte er die Fassung verlieren, sich selbst verraten. Er war zu gereizt in letzer Zeit, Lucius wusste es selbst am besten, es musste ihm nicht gesagt werden. Fast war ihm die Hand ausgerutscht ihr gegenüber, seiner Frau, die einzige wie ihm schien die es neben ihm solange ausgehalten hatte, ungezwungen, aus freier Wahl. Sicherlich hatte er des Öfteren die Beherrschung verloren, er hatte Temperament – immer gehabt, doch es war kalkulierbar gewesen, zumindest für ihn hatte es immer die Möglichkeit gegeben es einzuschätzen, zu unterbinden wenn nötig. Doch nun..? Lucius wusste es selbst nicht, etwas hatte sich gelöst in ihm, zuviel des Stresses seitdem der Dunkle Lord wieder erschienen war. Narcissa hatte ihn oft genug mit einem besorgten Blick bedacht – ihn ermahnt nicht vorschnell zu handeln wie es zuweilen seine Art war. Schon fast sachte strichen die blassen Finger des Mannes über den linken Unterarm, über das Mal, Sein Mal, das dunkle Mal.. es hatte wieder die alte Schwärze angenommen in letzer Zeit, er war wieder zurück, Voldemort, unabstreitbar. Er lachte leise, was war Stress gegenüber der Aussicht einer besseren Zeit? Das war es was sie nicht verstand, sich zu Opfern für etwas anderes als die Familie. Narcissa war einfach zu schnell zu beunruhigen. Mit einem knappen Seitenblick sah er wieder auf, griff nach dem Glas neben sich, er hatte wieder darauf zurückgreifen müssen, Laudanum. Still dankte er Severus dafür es ihm geraten zu haben, er verlor einfach zu schnell die Nerven – dies würde ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen bringen, soweit es mit Laudanum möglich war. Lucius erinnerte sich, kurz nach Askaban, damals, hatte er es von Severus bekommen, er war ein Wrack gewesen. Der Todesser lachte leise bei diesen Gedanken, was sollte das alles? Matt schüttelte er den Kopf und stellte das leere Kristallglas neben sich ab, mit einem leisen **tick** traf es auf die Mosaikeinfassung des dunklen Beistelltisches, rissen ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Was hatte er sich noch vor weniger als einer halben Stunde gesagt? Er sollte sich nicht so gehen lassen.. und was war es das er tat momentan? Missbilligend entwich Lucius ein Schnauben, dieser Gedanke war es nicht wert gedacht zu werden.

Nach einer Weile hörte er Schritte nahen, sie schienen durch die Luft zu hallen, von den Wänden wieder gebrochen zu werden nur um in seinen Ohren wieder zu einem Geräuschsbild zu verschmelzen. Sie stopten hinter ihm, verharrten und verwandelten sich in zwei Hände, welche sich von hinten um ihn legten.

„Lucius?", erklang eine leise Stimme hinter ihm, ließ ihn aufsehen. Narcissa war hinter ihn getreten ohne das er es bemerkt hatte, hatte er doch die Schritte gehört so hatte er sie nicht registriert als eine Aktion die jemanden bewegen musste. Er musste sich nicht im Sessel umwenden um sie vor Augen zu haben, seine Frau war groß, wie er selbst, lange ebenfalls platinblonde Haare rahmten ein schmales Gesicht, welches perfekt zu dem feingliedrigen Körper passte – sie war eine Schönheit, nicht nur in seinen Augen. Oft genug hatte er die Blicke anderer in Kauf genommen in dem Wissen das sie ihn liebte, ihn nicht verlassen würde, betrügen, Lucius konnte sich dies nicht erklären, er wusste es einfach.

„Lucius?!", die Eigentümerin der Stimme schüttelte ihn sanft an den Schultern, ließen ihn zusammenzucken, aus Gedanken schrecken.

„Hm?", erwiederte der blonde Mann nach einer Weile und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Was ist Narcissa?", setze er etwas gröber als beabsichtigt nach, ließ ihn verstummen.

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen, sollte mir dies erlaubt sein..", kam die nun etwas reservierte Antwort hinter ihm, er konnte fühlen wie sie die Hände wieder fort nahm und sich dann an ihm vorbei schob, zu einem der Sessel ihm gegenüber wo sie sich nieder ließ und ihn musterte.

„Narcissa ich..", begann Lucius nach einer Weile und richtete den Blick auf sie, etwas der üblichen Kühle war gewichen, wie fast jedesmal wenn er seine Frau fixierte. „..ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, verzeih..". Dies war einer der seltenen Momente in denen er seine Schuld gestand, doch ob es an dem recht lautstarken Streit bei ihrem letzen Zusammensein oder an dem Laudanum lag das ihn etwas entspannte, konnte er selbst nicht sagen. Narcissa bedachte ihn noch immer mit einem berechnenden blick, durch seine Seele schien er zu gehen, sich einzufressen in seine Abgründe in denen nur Lucius selbst sich verlieren konnte. Bisweilen frage er sich warum sie noch da war, warum sie geblieben war die ganze Zeit über, hatte verharrt an seiner Seite – im wahrsten Sinne 'In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten' ohne ihm je einen anderen Grund als Liebe zu nennen.. Liebe.. konnte sie einen blind machen gegenüber Fehlern? Fehler.. auch eine Sache die der Todesser nur ungern mit sich in Verbindung brachte, sich eingestand sie begangen zu haben – Tagelang konnte er mit sich ringen und am Ende waren sie doch vergangen, zu spät für eine Entschuldigung, eine Entschuldigung welche ihm beinahe körperliche Schmerzen zu bereiten schien, ohne einen Grund..

"Lucius, wie oft willst du mir das sagen, ändere es einfach..", kam nach kurzer Zeit die Antwort seiner Frau, durchschnitten die greifbare Stille um sie herum, zerfetzten die Siegel die sich an ihre Münder gelegt zu haben schienen, brachten die Realität zurück in den Raum. Das Feuer flackerte weiter als wäre es kurz erloschen, schien aufzuatmen, zu neuem leben zu erwachen.

"Das verlangst du so leichtsinnig von mir?", lachte Lucius leise und sah wieder auf zu seiner Frau. "Du weißt das ich.. mich bemühe, jeden Tag aufs Neue.", erwiederte der Mann leise und zog eine der geübten Brauen in die Höhe, ein missbilligender Ausdruck stahl sich in seine Züge, unbeabsichtigt und doch wirkungsvoll war diese Miene perfekt – doch nicht jetzt, nicht Narcissa gegenüber, nicht in dieser Situation. Langsam entspannten sich die Gesichtsmuskeln wieder, ließen Lucius benahe abwesend wirken, weitestgehend ohne Schärfe sah er sie an.

"Oh, das weiß ich wohl! Mit diesem Zeug da.. von Severus nicht wahr? Lucius, das ist schlecht, du weißt es." Seine Frau starrte ihn kurz unerbittlich an, ein Missfallen im Gesicht das nicht ihm galt, es war Severus zugedacht, dem leeren Glas neben sich – dem Rest der Welt, doch nicht ihm, ihm dem es besser zustehen sollte.

"Was denkst du was du jetzt wärst wenn dieses 'Zeug', wie du es nennst, nicht da wäre?", meinte Lucius mit einem leichten murren in der Stimme in Bezug auf ihr Unverständnis dieser Sache gegenüber. "Du wärst nicht ungeschoren davon gekommen, ich hätte die Hand nicht zurück gerissen, du kannst dir dessen sicher sein – du weißt es selbst."

"Lucius, sag das nicht.", murmelte Narcissa etwas leiser, zumindest für den Moment hatte sie begriffen, wenigstens akzeptiert, das es besser, sicherer, war für sie wenn er es somit kontrollierte. "Ich kann mir das nicht mit gutem Gefühl ansehen, es.. ist .. lassen wir das." Narcissa nickte sich nur einmal kurz selbst zu, versuchte sich zum schweigen zu bringen, sie wusste wie ihr Mann reagierte auf dererlei Aussagen, wie er es schon immer getan hatte: Mit dem Gegenteil des Erhofften. Es brachte nichts, so schwieg sie, sagte nichts – wie sooft, allein ihr Blick offenbarte Lucius was sie dachte, doch er wusste es auch so. Es schmerzte ihn diesen Blick zu bemerken, dieses.. Verzweifelte schon fast ob seiner Art und Weise in diesen Beziehungen, nicht selten wollte er sich erheben, sie in die Arme ziehen, trösten, sie beruhigen, ihr halt geben.. das was sie wünschte, Wärme; und mit jedem Mal sank er tiefer, presste die Lippen aufeinander unfähig ein nettes, angebrachtes Wort von sich zu geben, nicht im Stande aus dem eigenen Schatten zu springen – er war es an dem es scheitern würde, Lucius war sich sicher.

"Lassen wir es, ja.. es ist das Richtige.", erwiederte Lucius knapp, entgegen bessren Wissens, entgegen seines Willens und erhob sich, trat wieder ans Fenster um durch seine Scheibe zu blicken, hinaus in die Nacht, die Schatten..

**Reviews immer erwünscht ;)**

**Ich werde wohl sobald wie möglich weiterschreiben, mal sehen ob ich sogar, oh Wunder, Leser bekomme **


End file.
